Acquiring a Wolverine
by AnimeAverageJoe
Summary: James Howlett, known by most simply as 'Logan', is a man who has seen much and has done even more. He a man that prefers to be a loner, even in the face of two complete strangers. (One-Shot.)


**My Author's notes and other comments are down at the bottom of the page.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters, events, or anything else that belongs to the X-Men comics or movies; they all belong to their rightful owners/companies.**

* * *

 _ **-1962-**_

"Hey bub," a man with a rough tone said as he raised an empty shot glass to the bartender, who looked at the man before grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

Logan then placed down his glass and immediately picked up his cigar, taking a long puff from the tobacco filled stick. As the bartender filled up his shot glass, Logan slowly exhaled the smoke as he grabbed his shot glass, whirling the alcoholic liquid inside the tiny glass and letting out a groan, barely audible even to his own ears.

It had been nine years, nine whole years since him and Victor had their latest of falling-out with each other. It wasn't like this kind of thing was uncommon, ah hell, if anything it was more like the two of them needed this. With all they've been through, fighting in as many wars as they have, it was only inevitable for one of them to look for some sort reason to get way from the other.

But something was different about this one…

In their previous "disagreements" with each other they would always find their resolution by going out and fighting in a war. It was almost as if their wild and feral natures would levy with each other whenever a war would come around. But this time their disagreement with each other was a result of a war.

Quickly scarfing down his shot, Logan once again called for the bartender and went back to smoking his cigar as his glass was filled up with the alcoholic substance.

Placing his stogie back in the ashtray, Logan glared down at the full glass once again.

'Agh, screw him,' he thought harshly 'He knew it was wrong, but the goddamn fool went ahead did it anyway.'

Picking up his cheap cigar for one more puff, Logan's hearing quickly picked up the sound of two men, behind him, approaching the entrance to the bar, although he couldn't care any less about who would walk in; the tone of a young British accent barely peaked his curiosity.

As Logan placed the cigar in his mouth he heard chime of the bar's entrance ring off behind him, letting in another inhale of smoke as he heard footsteps come up behind him. He didn't pay any heed to either of them until his peripheral vision caught a hand on his left side and an elbow resting on his right.

"Excuse me," a heavily accented German voice said to his left side. "I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

"Charles Xavier." The person to his right said in the British accent that he heard only seconds before.

Logan didn't even have to look either of them in the eyes before he gave his response.

"Go fuck yourself."

Logan then went for his filled shot glass as he heard the pair of strangers slowly walk away from their position and make their way to the door.

Slamming the small glass on the wooden bar counter, Logan glared back at glass window behind him to see the two men walking away from the bar. As he watched them slowly disappear behind the bar's brick wall, he couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy.

He couldn't really remember the last time that someone had approached him for something, looking around the bar he quickly noticed other people that they could've approached, yet they didn't, only him…

His eyes suddenly widened up at the thought; did they know?

Quickly grabbing his wallet out of his pocket, Logan, picked out a crisp twenty dollar bill and placed under his emptied shot glass, grabbing his cigar and placing it in his mouth the man quickly made his way out the building and started following those two.

His nose was sniffing for any scent of those two in the heavily polluted air, his ears tracing to pick up and hint of a German or British accent that would match theirs. After walking down the sidewalk for what was easily five entire seconds. He was able to pick up the familiar tone of the British accent just around the corner.

"I guess you were right, Erik." The voice said followed by the sound of a car door opening up.

Quickly turning the corner Logan looked as the young man placed on foot in an old white car. His friend, Erik, was already sitting in the driver's seat, his hand turning the keys inside of the ignition, staring up the car's engine.

"Hey, Bub!" Logan shouted to the young British man who turned his head back, looking somewhat surprised at who was standing a few feet from him. Erik Lehnsherr also looking surprised that the man who had cursed them off had returned.

The British one, Charles, if Logan's memory served right, stepped out of the car and walked up to the much older and imposing man.

"Yes?" Charles asked in a somewhat timid tone.

"How come you and your pal over in the driver's seat," he said while pointing at Erik for emphasis "Wanted to talk with me? What are the two of you salesmen or something?"

"Salesmen?" Charles chuckled as he repeated the word. "Oh no, my good friend the two of us aren't here to sell you anything."

Logan frowned at the remark. "That doesn't answer my question, bub."

"Oh, sorry," The adolescent apologized "You see me and my associate were actually hoping to recruit you."

"Recruit?" Logan scoffed mockingly. 'What a waste of time.'

"I guarantee you my friend this isn't a waste of time." Charles voice said, though not from his mouth, but in his head. Making the man widen his eyes as he looked back at the young man who had a cheeky smile on his face. "We need someone like you, Logan, someone who is unique from those around him."

Logan shook his head, he must've downed more shots of whiskey than he thought he had.

"No, that's not true," Charles' voice said "You see I'm very much like you. That is, in being different from others, though I can only conclude that your abilities are more… distinct from my own."

Logan looked back at the young man, confused to say the least, trying his best to think of something to say.

"So tell me…your pal in the car. Is he, like us?"

Charles looked over to Erik who raised his right hand off the steering wheel and pointed it to the still opened passenger door, which immediately slammed shut and locked itself.

Logan just raised an eyebrow. "So all he can do is close doors?"

Charles got a good chuckle out of the rather blunt comment "No, no. Erik's abilities range farther than closing a car door."

"Right…" Logan murmured as he dropped his cigar in the sidewalk and crushing it under his leather boot as he slowly began to accept all of this.

"So what do say?" Charles asked as he looked up at Logan "Will you come with us?"

Logan looked at the British adolescent for a second, he took more than a second to think things over. He and Victor were currently on the outs with each other, perhaps for good this time. And if he refused to go with this guy and his friend, then he could always wait until the next war came around…

Letting out a deep sigh Logan looked back at Charles "Fine, I'll go."

The British man smiled and lifted his hand which Logan reluctantly shook. "Thank you my friend, you won't regret this."

'Like I haven't heard line that a million times before.' Logan cynically thought.

"Now we should get in the car," Charles spoke as he drew his hand back "There we'll explain everything to you."

"Whatever you say, bub." Logan replied as he got into the back seat of the car and Charles got into the front passenger's side.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Logan asked.

"Richmond, Virginia." Erik immediately replied as he started up the car and began backing out.

"Oh, great." Logan commented in an unenthusiastic tone as the car slowly moved forward before finding a spot on the road to speed up in. A trip from their current spot to Richmond was a roughly five to six hour drive, easy... Well, at least they would have plenty to talk about between then and now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I just wrote this one-shot because I thought it would be fun to do so, I don't really have any plans to further than this. Aside from that, I'd like to know what all of you out there thought about this, so please feel free to leave a review in.**

 **This is the AnimeAverageJoe wishing you all a good day.**


End file.
